warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mystery99
__NOWYSIWYG__ Hallo, und willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hier kannst du mir jederzeit eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Tue dies bei einem neuen Thema aber bitte möglichst unter einer neuen Überschrift und unterschreib am Ende jeder Nachricht mit vier Tilden (~~~~). Wenn du mir lieber privat etwas mitteilen möchtest oder es sich schlecht auf Diskussionsseiten klären lässt, kannst du mir auch auf Discord (Mystery#5110) oder Skype (mysterious.pfannkuchen) schreiben. *Archiv 2013 - 2018 Zitat der Woche Hallo Mystery, abgesehen von bisherigen Ereignissen habe mir noch erlaubt die Vorlage:Zitat der Woche wie bereits versprochen anzulegen. Nun könnt ihr im Voraus alle Zitate für das Jahr anlegen. Ihr könnt diese Zitat selbstverständlich manuell austauschen wie es euch beliebt. Außerdem habe ich mir für diese Vorlage erlaubt, die Vorlage:ZitatH und Vorlage:ZitatZdW für die Zitate-Sammlung anzulegen, damit unnötiger Quelltext vermieden wird. Liebe Grüße 09:52, 14. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Windfeders Frage Danke erstmal für deine liebe Erklärung zum Thema thumb/left…^^ Wo du mir aber schon angeboten hast zu fragen, musst du jetzt wohl mit meinen dummen Fragen leben ; ) Es geht um das Thema Charakter Art: Das Bild, welches ich hochgeladen hatte, wurde ja abgelehnt. In den Regeln steht: Nachdem ein von dir abgelehntes Bild archiviert wurde, musst du eine Woche warten, bevor du deine Version erneut hochladen darfst. Bezieht sich diese Woche nur auf das abgelehnte Bild bzw. potentielle verbesserte Versionen davon, oder auf alle Bilder, die ich (theoretisch) hochladen wollen könnte? Viele Grüße --Windfeder (Diskussion) 20:38, 30. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Anordnung Beziehungen Zumindest bei Nebencharakteren kann man schon relativ gut einschätzen, welche Beziehung relevanter als die andere ist. Aber ja, eben nur bei Nebencharakteren. Bei Hauptcharakteren seh ich alphabetisch auch als sinnvoller, aber so richtig hab ich mich ja noch nicht mit den Beziehungen eines Hauptcharakters beschäftigt. Aber da ich das ja noch vor habe, dann weiß ich Bescheid und werds in Zukunft auch überall alphabetisch anordnen. Danke für die Auskunft. : 19:28, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Happy birthday :D Hi Mystery99, ich kenne dich zwar nicht wirklich, habe dich aber hin und wieder auf der Ca-Seite gesehen und merke gerade, dass du anscheinend heute Geburtstag hast. Deswegen wollte ich einfach mal vorbeischauen und dir alles Gute wünschen ^^ 12:23, 11. Mai 2019 (UTC) Hallo liebe Mystery99! Hi! Ich würde dich bitten dass ich das CA von Falkenflügel machen darf. Da i nder Beschreibung nicht steht ob er lang ode rkurzhaar ist würde ich es i nder Kurzhaar Versio nmachen. Darf ich? Lg Bluttatze You may die, but you are always in my heart 09:27, 31. Mai 2019 (UTC)Bluttatze Danke Mystery für deine Rückmeldung! Lg Bluttatze You may die, but you are always in my heart 18:25, 31. Mai 2019 (UTC)Bluttatze Danke :) Danke für den netten Glückwunsch! ^^ Schönes Profil btw :D 08:21, 1. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Bild Hi Mystery! Datei entfernt Hier ist dein Bild äh obwohl es kein CA ist. LG Black Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 15:29, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Kein Problem Kein Problem Mystery :3. Und kann es nicht sein dass du einen 2. Vornamen hast (Anna, Rebeca?)? Lg Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 06:39, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Frage zu Taubenflug Hi Mystery! Ich komme heute mit einer Frage zu Taubenflug. Hier, im Wiki wird sie als rauchgrau beschrieben, in der Hierarchie von Fluss aus Feuer, aber als hellgrau. Gilt letzteres als Fehler, oder ? Lg die verwirrte Black --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 15:18, 16. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Absätze Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, danke^^ Das kommt wohl wenn man immer nur einen Abschnitt bearbeitet. 10:04, 17. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Character Art von Langschweif Hallo liebe Mystery! Ich schreibe es dir, da Tautropfen glaub ich schon genug zu tun hat. Es ist zwar nicht dringend ausbesserbar (meiner Meinung) aber bei Langschweifs CA ist der Schweif halt schon kurz, obwohl er mit langem Schweif beschrieben wird. Lg 13:41, 24. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Weihnachtswichteln Hi Mysty, Da Discord bei mir gerade spinnt, schreibe ich dir hier einfach mal kurz. Wir haben den Tread jetzt fertig. Ich wollte mal fragen ob du drüberlesen möchtest und ob noch irgendwelche wichtige Informationen noch in den Tread fehlen tuen Link: https://toalgi29302-test.fandom.com/de/wiki/WaCa_Weihnachttswichteln LG Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 14:59, 6. Nov. 2019 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Rückantwort Weihnachtswichteln Hi Ja wir möchten die Teilnehmer kontaktieren, da dies leichter und zuverlässiger ist. Wo wir Kontakt herstellen können ist uns auch wichtig, da wir auch vermuten das nicht alle auf Discord sind. Ich werde es noch heut einbauen in den Tread. Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 09:15, 7. Nov. 2019 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Rückantwort Weihnachtswichteln 2 Hey, Habe es jetzt ergänzt, möchtest du vielleicht noch mal kurz drüberschauen? LG Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 12:22, 7. Nov. 2019 (UTC)Toalgi29302